Extreme Truth or Dare Competition
Extreme Truth or Dare Competition 'is a ''Teen Titans special, taking place in a separate timeline where PENStrike rules. Layout The moon rose in Jump City, last place hit being the Titans Tower. With Raven and Starfire hanging out with Jinx, saying they'd be back "whenever", and Cyborg powered off in his room, Robin and Beast Boy basically had the tower to themselves. Beast Boy entered the living room, smile on his face and Robin sitting in the couch, hands in his lap and fiddling his fingers, anxiously waiting. "You ready, man? Tonight's the night!" Beast Boy cheered, hands in his pockets to which Robin immediately reddened, rubbing the back of his neck andavoided eye contact, knowing what the green boy meant. Beast Boy took a seat next to his fellow Titan, looking around: "Hey, y'know when Sound is gonna show up?" Beast Boy asked. "He said name is '''Soundwave and he said he'd be here shortly." Robin answered. The elevator chimed, the doors opened and out came Soundwave, bag of snacks in one hand, camcorder, and recording set under his arm and small, pink bag in the other. Turning around, Beast Boy shot from the couch and hugged Soundwave, Robin turning over his shoulder with a crimson face and shy smile. "Sleepover!! Yahoo!!" Beast Boy chimed, embracing his fellow hero tightly. Soundwave could only happily blush, making his way to the couch and placing all his bags on the table. With a wave of his hand, Soundwave sent a small vibration at Beast Boy, throwing him to the floor. Soundwave then assembled the recording equipment and Robin laid a red bedsheet on the floor. From there, Soundwave removed his clothes, followed by Beast Boy and Robin. Naked, Robin looked away in embarrassment, hands behind his back. "Hey, everyone can see my...you know..." Robin said, seeing the camera. Faces red with dirty smiles, Soundwave and Beast Boy couldn't help but gaze upon the boy wonder's nude form, especially his genitals. "But dude, your huge!!" Beast Boy said, drooling a bit. "Hey! Quit gawking at it!" Robin protested before adding, "Its 7.5 inches...8 at best!" "Haha, told ya you were huge, brah!" I wish I was big like you, mines just real thick! Makes up for the size" Beast Boy said, hand on his hip and pointing at his thick, 7 inch uncut cock. "We need to be prepared guys, its our first show, remember? We need to look the part." Soundwave insisted, reaching into the pink bag and taking out three speedos; red/black, purple/black and blue/black. Without hesitation, Beast Boy threw on the purple/black speedo, as did Soundwave himself with the blue/black one but the boy wonder, he slowly and hesitantly reached for the last one, and slowly slid it on. Robin couldn't help but look at his crotch, the outline of his 7.5 inches clearly visible in the red and black spandex, the warmth of his cock pressed against his crotch. He looked over at his fellow heroes, unable to avert his eyes from the sight of Beast Boy and Soundwave's cock outlines from inside their speedoes. "Almost forgot!" The sound hero said, hand raised as he reached for one of his bags and took out a laptop, turning it ona dn going to a black screen, a red arrow in the center of the screen. With the click on the keyboard, the laptop and camera began recording, the trio seeing themselves on the screen. The trio waved toward the screen, Soundwave introduces the three of them. "Get ready for a show guys!!" Beast Boy chimes, standing with his legs apart and gyrating his hips, his cock moving in circular motions from inside his speedos before slipping out. "Oh no, Beastie's cock came loose?" Soundwave said, sly smirk on his red face, to which Beast Boy added showing the same expression: "Guess Robin'll have to take care of it?" "Huh, me?" He answered, flustered and shaking. He gulped, making his way over and going on his knees. He put on a brave face and pulled Beast Boy's speedo down, before licking the green boy's top, Beast Boy letting out a cute, girlish moan. He continued licking the tip, making his way to the shaft and finally, taking it all in his mouth and bobbing his head, Beast Boy's thick, 7.5 erection fully in his mouth. Using on hand, Robin played with Beast Boy's balls and with the other, held his free hand, Beast Boy's other hand in the boy wonder's spiky, raven locks. "Dude, your mouth's so warm, so hot, so good...so awesome~" Beast Boy said, now thrusting into Robin's mouth. Beast Boy continued thrusting, his cock twitching in the boy wonder's mouth until a final thrust, 1-2 minutes into session, he came: "I'm close! I'm cumming! Taste me cum, Robin~!!" He moaned in a girlish tone, drool running down the side of his mouth tongue sticking out and ass clenched. As he came, his balls tightened before wildly bouncing in all directions, and his cock pulsing, releasing his seed into Robin's mouth. Beast Boy slowly pulled out from Robin's mouth, hoping he wouldn't be mad and embarrassingly scratching the back of his neck. Robin got up, approached him sternly and immediately French kissed him, allowing the green boy to taste his own cum, before giving a slap on the ass and grabbing it. Beast Boy could only moan, his backside being touched in such a dirty way and being kissed so vulgarly - he couldn't help but get an instant boner, soon bucking his hips against Robin's, the boy wonder still sporting an aching boner. His hands free, he pulled Robin's speedo down and Robin broke the kiss. "Heh, where'd this come from?" Beast Boy asked. "Inside me I guess? I don't know why I was so shy before." Robin said. Category:Teen Titans Category:PENStrike